In Between
by KammiKazee
Summary: The world I knew was gone, all because of me. But in the Death of my world, I have unlocked my true power and blood. The blood of Devils. Now I shall make myself know, as the Final Descendant of Sparda, The Legendary Fallen Angel, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze


**In Between **

Hello every one. I am a new member of site, and I have gained an interest in writing fan fiction. This should be my first ever attempt at writing. So I do hope you enjoy it. This is actually inspired by the Author Kid-Klip. His bringing a triple crossover to the table, made me want to make my own. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto, Devil May Cry or Rosario-Vampire.

Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Devils..._

_The very word alone is cursed, banned from both Human and Monster language._

_ Only those who meddle in the dark arts, or wish to bring death and destruction even speak of their power. Creatures that dwell in the darkest parts of the Underworld, of Hell itself._

_ But there is a Legend of one Devil, who rebelled against his own kind, for the sake of the Human kind...and the Monsters who dwell in the above world. _

_The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda._

_ The most powerful Devil to ever exist. The age old tale states that Sparda rebelled on his own kind, and sealed off the Underworld with the use of his blade. Sealing the rest of his power on the other side of the gate as well. From there on, the Dark Knight continued to protect the Human and Monster realms alike._

_ In the process, he fell in love with a a beautiful Yuki-Onna named Eva. He then sired two sons, Dante the Legendary Demon Hunter and Vergil the Dark Slayer. _

_Both of these two grew to become Devils as powerful as their father before them. Unfortunately, the two chose separate paths. Dante followed after his father, and protected the Human and Monster races, while Vergil embraced the Devil inside. _

_The brothers fought, gaining a sick twisted pleasure from this form of combat..in the end, Dante won._

_ His brother fell into the depths of Hell, and was brain washed by Mundus, the Demon King. _

_Nelo Angelo was born._

_ Through his trials, Dante met two beautiful women, Lady and Trish. Along with a boy named Nero, who possessed the genes of the Dark Salyer, along with a demonic arm known as the Devil Bringer. After the duo defeated a power crazed religion that worshiped a false God known as the Savior, Dante was off once more. _

_To the depths of hell itself, the final battle, Dante Nero and Vergil faced the Demon King Mundus._

_ And won, unfortunately the three were sealed away into hell as well. Locked in an eternal combat with the Devils of the underworld. Sealing the two worlds away, for eternity._

_ Or so the world thought.._

_The battle had a change on the outside world. The amount of Demonic energy brought upon what could only be described as the Apocalypse. The Demonic energy merged and formed a creature of pure energy and malice._

_ The Juubi._

_ With the three Devils sealed away into Hell. The monster was free to bring upon the end, it destroyed the world. The Original plane of existence was gone. As the Monster rampaged through out the world. The left over Demonic energy birthed a new breed of Human beings._

_ Humans with incredible powers, but there was one, a Human that was linked to the Three Devils themselves. _

_The Sage of Sixth Paths. _

_With his power, he sealed the Juubis body into a new moon, he himself had created. Then, using the rest of his power. He sealed the beast into himself. Ending the Chaos that the Juubi had brought upon the earth. He then began to teach the control over the Demonic energy within the transformed Humans. Giving it a name, Chakra. _

_As time went by, the original Dark Lords, along with the Sage himself sealed off the tainted world, and allowed the rest of the world to grow, the Demonic taint never touching across the barrier. _

_This was the birth of the Elemental Nations, the final burial grounds for the Three Devils and the Sealed World._

_ In this world, just as the End came, the Beginning shall arise._

_ It has been many years. The Sage, in his death, chose one successor over another. Bringing upon the Birth of the Uchiha and Senju. The Demonic energy within him, was let loose upon the world, creating the Nine Beasts of Legend. _

_With his Death, the knowledge of what truly happened along with the truth of the Juubi and the Three Devils sealed away__. _

_After many years, a child was born._

_ One who was directly linked to the Sage of Sixth Paths, and held the strongest piece of the Juubi. In his blood ran the smallest trace of the Devil blood._

_ This child was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and throughout the years this child grew to be the strongest, defeating the darkest taint the world had ever produced,, Madara Uchiha. _

_Unfortunately, the madman's plan to revive the ancient Devil Spawn came into fruition. The Juubi lived, in his haste, the Devil descendant used a desperate Jutsu._

_ With a heavy heart, he said his goodbyes, and then did what his ancestor did hundreds of years ago. He Sealed the Malevolent creature inside of him._

_ Unknown to the descendant, the Juubis Chakra was unlike any others, it was pure Demonic energy. The clash of his Demonic blood and the Demonic energy of the Juubi, which was formed from the energy of the Three Devils created what would later be called the Rebirth. _

_His body absorbed the energy, awakening his hundred year old blood. His right arm exploded in a show of uncontainable power, and then changed, becoming something familiar to the Third Devils arm. _

_The Devil Bringer._

_ The explosion of power was so great that the long standing seal...shattered. _

_In the Neo-World, a priest felt the source of power. And in his haste, missed a brown haired teen. _

_The priest arrived to see the unconscious form of the Descendant, as well as the pulsing appendage that was now his right arm. The earth beneath him was frosted over, as if his body was generating a blizzard._

_ The Priest dropped the small package, along with a small wrapper, and left, leaving no trace of his existence__._

_ This day will forever be remembered, because no one could have predicted just how large of an affect it would have on the course of history. _

_For on this day, the Sealed World, and the first Devil in nearly one thousand years was born. Along with the breaking of the Ancient Seal that held the Gates to Hell shut._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Its been a while since that day, since my awakening. Everything had changed, from the giant hole in the sky to the crater I was resting in. _

A blonde haired teen stepped off a large metallic yellow vehicle called a bus. His stunning blue eyes gazed around him with a bored look. What was strange was that, the edges of his eyes, were a light sky blue color, almost a white color, contrasting the dark blue.

His hair was spiky, yes more tamed that it used to be, and two large locks fell from the sides of his face. On the sides of his cheeks were faint remnants of what seemed like whisker marks, and in his mouth was a..lollipop. The teen wore a simple white shirt that hugged his toned body, and simple yet slightly baggy black pants. On his feet were black and white sneakers.

The most interesting thing was the teens right arm, it seemed to be bandaged up, as if he was hiding something, or it had a severe injury.

_Beside me, there was a small package, and a lollipop. For some reason, my body urged me to place the small candy in my mouth, and so I did. The effect was instant, my body temperature felt normal, something I did not realize before. Nor did I realize that with every step I took, prior to the placing the small candy in my mouth, the ground beneath me froze._

_ My arm however, I did notice. _

_But before I could freak out, the Package before me began to glow, so I reached out and grabbed it. Then, my world faded to black. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a dark underground Shrine. Inside the Shrine, was a note that explained allot. _

This blonde haired teen was none other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Hey kid, good luck, your going to need it." the familiar voice of the man who had been driving the Bus as they called it spoke.

The blonde glanced at the smirking figure of the man behind him, his glowing eyes being shadowed by the cap he wore.

"Yokai Academy is a very scary place after all." he stated with a chuckle.

Naruto shrugged and did a small two finger salute "Thanks for the tip Old Man, bit I've seen allot of scary things in my life."\\

The Bus Driver chuckled as he closed the Bus doors, then drove off, leaving the blonde with no way back.

_Apparently, the World I lived in was the Original Earth. And I was now, in Neo-Earth. Much larger, with weaker forms of Humans, but incredible Technology. _

_Here, I was to attend a School for Monsters in order to gain control over my new found blood. The blood of the Devils, a lost and forbidden breed of Monsters that ranked under the title of Demons. Devils were supposedly the highest rank you could reach. But that's off the point._

_ Its funny really, I was willing to accept death, I was ready for it. But shit just had to get even more complicated. Now here I am, in this supposedly New Earth, learning how to become what I was hated for as a Child. _

_The world I knew being gone, destroyed because of the Seals destruction..because of me. The very balance that had held up for one thousand years, gone. All because of a single factor. _

_I guess Devils really are bad luck. _

The blonde turned to gaze at the Haunted looking building that stood at the edge of a cliff. His blue eyes began to glow, as the hidden right arm pulsed. "_Let's rock!_" he thought to himself.

_Honestly, I've been so many things in my sixteen years of life, I don't care what I am anymore. My reason for living is gone, because of me._

_ The only thing I want now is answers, and a Requiem. And no God or Demon will stand in my way. _

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I would like to welcome you to my life..my legend. _

_Of the Legendary Fallen Angel. So strap down kiddos, because its going to be one hell of a ride._

_But through it all..._

_With all this power at my disposal, and a new life._

_There's only one thing I can say._

…_.Jackpot!_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Well, what do you think. And yes before you ask, Naruto is also part Yuki-Onna. Since Dante and Vergil's mother was one, which would explain the snow white hair. He is too. Expect with Dante and Vergil since they were not completely human in my story, the Yuki-Onna gene was taken over by the Devil Gene. But since Narutos blood skipped so many generations, and then the Juubi forming into His Devil Bringer Arm, the Yuki-Onna Energy that resided within Dante and Vergil was absorbed into him, making him Half Devil, half Ice Monster. It will be explained later on. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Review!


End file.
